Sys Drabbles
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles. No hay enlace alguno entre los capítulos. Cap. 05: Aletargado. Ven conmigo Toma mi mano
1. Sin palabras

Hola a todos!!

Aquí oficialmente queda abierto los drabbles SyS. Esto se va a ir de largo, no sé cuántos capítulos sean, pero cada vez que me inspire un drabble SasuSaku, irá en este apartado. No hay continuidad en los capítulos. Pueden existir spoilers del manga hasta el cap. 413. Todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas, o si sigo el canon o me quedo en mi amado fandom SasuSaku.

Disfruten la lectura y un review siempre es bienvenido.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea de los drabbles pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

* * *

**Palabra: Efímero**

**Proyecto: Sin palabras.**

* * *

La luz apenas se infiltraba por la ventana del cuarto de la joven Haruno, que había quedado entrabierta, porque por las prisas, no pudo cerrarla apenas él llegó.

Sasuke apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano, mientras la palabra _«Descuidada»_ cruzaba por su mente, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si acaso ella nunca verificaba la seguridad de su casa.

Después de todo, un ninja siempre tiene enemigos, siempre hay la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa, una matanza cuando nadie lo espera, toda una vida acabando en menos de un segundo.

La idea apenas iba formándose en su mente, analizando posibilidades, y enojándose más con ella en el proceso, incluso sintiendo la rigidez de los músculos de su cuerpo, cuando sintió la mano de Sakura deslizarse por su pecho desnudo.

Sasuke casi podría jurar que ella lo había hecho a propósito, para alterarle los sentidos, el tacto de la delicada y fémina palma contra su áspera piel endurecida por los fuertes entrenamientos.

Pero la joven dormía profundamente, y su delgado cuerpo buscaba el calor que el de él podría proporcionarle, _en más de una manera_.

Ante sus pensamientos, Sasuke estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero se detuvo a tiempo, porque por un lado no habían dormido lo suficiente, de hecho, él apenas había dormido (no podía darse ese lujo porque cuando el sol esté en lo alto, él ya no debía estar en su cuarto) y por otro lado, también es placentero admirarla dormir, tranquila porque ambos saben que él vigila sus sueños.

Los músculos se relajaron, más pausadamente que cuando se tensaron. A la distancia podía escucharse a las ramas de los árboles siendo agitadas, levantando al mismo tiempo hojas del piso, pero el sonido que llenó de calidez el alma de Sasuke fue el murmullo de Sakura pronunciando su nombre entre sueños.

Con cuidado el joven Uchiha tomó la mano de ella, para que la joven no percibiese el acelerado latir de su corazón, pero luego no soltó su mano, sino que se dedicó a analizarla detenidamente.

Era la misma mano que le había tendido para ser amigos, (aunque desde infantes ella ya estaba enamorada de él), la misma que le había sostenido cuando él no había podido confiar en nadie más. La misma que había sanado tanto sus heridas físicas como las del alma.

Aún él no entendía cómo antes lo había ignorado. Definitivamente había sido un crío estúpido y ciego. Irónicamente tan ofuscado, incapaz de vislumbrar la luz que le mostraba un futuro hecho por sus propias acciones y no las consecuencias de un pasado cruel y sombrío.

Con ella podía reescribir la historia, una que comenzaba con ellos, que no tendría cabida para un amargo sentimiento de venganza.

Al escuchar a las aves revolotear cerca de la terraza de la habitación, Sasuke comprendió que era el momento de partir, por lo que se reincorporó un poco, sabiendo que esta acción provocaría que la fémina abriera sus ojos con expresión somnolienta.

¡Kami!

Esta mujer tenía el poder de encantarlo no sólo con una palabra, sino también con una mirada. Sasuke jamás imaginó que verse reflejado en los orbes esmeraldas le provocaría un torbellino de pensamientos, todos nada inocentes.

Mentalmente anotó los más _interesantes_, esa noche podría ponerlos en práctica, en especial porque él sabe que volverá a verla despertarse de esa manera, y el día de mañana también, y el que sigue.

Sakura le ofreció sus labios, y Sasuke ya no desprecia lo que le fue entregado voluntariamente. No, la época de estupidez absoluta ya había pasado, y la idea del ser humano en general es evolucionar, no retroceder.

Con lentitud desliza sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas tocándolos, para luego apartarlos con rapidez, en un efímero saludo matutino. No pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de ella, aunque la de él fue menos perceptible.

La joven se encogió de hombros silenciosamente, como dando aceptación al saludo de Sasuke, la calidez de su felicidad aún bailando en su boca que al joven jamás le pareció tan provocadora como esos instantes.

_Después de todo, él es un simple mortal._

Sasuke deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sakura, para luego colocarla sobre él, mientras sus bocas se buscaban mutuamente. A él nunca le había gustado lo dulce, pero los labios de ella eran tan adictivos que hasta respirar parecía innecesario.

Sus dientes aprisionaron el labio inferior de la chica, siempre haciéndolo cada vez que sus almas se comunicaban de aquella manera, maravillándose cada vez ella suspiraba entre sus labios, las curvas de su cuerpo amoldándose en el de él, encajando como piezas de un puzzle.

Con un suspiro de _resignación_, Sasuke supo que ese día iba a tardar más en salir del cuarto de ella.

Y Sakura precisamente no se estaba quejando.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *


	2. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea de los drabbles pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD En este capítulo favor considerar el rating. _-Tos, tos_- lime _-tos, tos-_

Disfruten la lectura y un review siempre es bienvenido.

* * *

**Proyecto: Lágrimas.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había hecho llorar a Sakura Haruno.

Y no es algo de lo cual él se sienta _precisamente_ orgulloso, después de todo, ¿Qué infeliz siente su vida realizada cuando provoca que una joven derrame lágrimas por su causa?

Pero _precisamente_ es la palabra clave. Existían lágrimas «_y»_ lágrimas. Aunque el joven de cabellos azabaches está ciento por ciento seguro que todo es por causa de la de cabellos rosados. Sakura simplemente tenía el poder de girar su mundo en un solo instante.

Y aún Sasuke se debatía entre quejarse o no.

Aunque él ya debería irse acostumbrando, su existencia con Sakura es una mezcla de emociones sin fin, en donde cada vez se fortalece más lo que siente por ella, aún después de tantos años. No es que nunca la haya amado, después de todo, aún sigue teniendo problemas en demostrárselo.

Mientras que Sakura tiene ese _algo_, un gesto, unas palabras, una acción... cualquiera de esas opciones (y otras más que ella crea) y Sasuke siente esa calidez inexplicable que se extiende por toda su alma, esa extraña sensación que le indica que nada ni nadie en el mundo podrá con él.

Y aún así él provoca que la joven llore.

Las primeras veces que Sakura había derramado lágrimas fue cuando él quiso seguir otro rumbo, diferente al de ella. Lo había hecho tambalear, era de admitirlo, pero su sangre Uchiha reclamaba obstinadamente venganza y no iba a dejarlo vivir en calma.

Gracias a Kami que ella fue más obstinada que él.

Aunque en el proceso Sakura volvió a llorar, amargamente algunas veces, otras con desesperación. Una de las más grandes pruebas que Sasuke tuvo que pasar es enfrentarla en una batalla ninja, a pesar de saber que él es más fuerte que ella.

Lo único positivo que Sasuke encontró en todo ello, y por lo que volvería a pasar por todo (aún sabiendo el trago amargo que significó para los dos), es que finalmente Sakura lo venció y lo devolvió a la vida, a una que no está marcada por un pasado en el cual él no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad.

La sangre derramada no devolverá a la vida al Clan Uchiha, pero Sasuke mismo puede restaurarlo.

_Con ella._

Todavía Sasuke podía recordar el aroma de la piel de Sakura, envuelta en sudor, polvo y sangre, aferrándose a él, desahogándose físicamente como él creía no poder volver a hacerlo luego de haberse enterado de la verdad sobre Itachi.

Extrañamente las lágrimas de la joven fueron un bálsamo sobre las heridas del alma de Sasuke, probablemente porque Sakura Haruno entendía más que nadie lo que significaba la tragedia a la que él fue arrastrado.

Sakura no dijo nada cuando Sasuke le contó lo ocurrido. No existieron recriminaciones ni alabanzas, no lo juzgó ni lo santificó, simplemente tomó el dolor de él como el suyo propio. Sus sentimientos se _complementaron_ con los de él.

Cuando los temblores del cuerpo de Sakura fueron calmándose, al mismo tiempo que sus sollozos, Sasuke hizo lo que su cuerpo y mente le dictaron. Deslizó una mano sobre el cabello de la joven hasta colocarse en la nuca de ella, y reclamó sus labios, saboreándolos, percibiéndolos dulces... y curiosamente sintiendo una agradable sensación indescifrable.

Él la miró unos instantes, notándose en sus ojos verdes tal como es, simplemente Sasuke Uchiha, sin pasado y con un futuro por escribir por sus propias acciones. Luego, intrigado por darle un nombre a aquel estremecimiento, el joven volvió a besarla.

A la cuarta vez que Sasuke besó a Sakura, él ya había identificado esa sensación, pero siguió perdiéndose en sus labios porque simplemente quería hacerlo, y mientras ella lo dejara, no existiría problema alguno.

Días después a este _extraño suceso_, Sasuke provocó nuevas lágrimas en Sakura, aunque ella fue la culpable.

**...**

Quizá algo de culpa él también tuvo, por no haber hablado sobre eso de _estarse besando creyendo que pueden vivir sin aire_.

Pero definitivamente la mayor parte de responsabilidad se la lleva Sakura, más que nada por no ponerlo al día sobre lo sucedido en Konoha durante su ausencia. ¡Qué demonios Uchiha iba a imaginar que el _dobe_...!

Sasuke no había visto con buenos ojos que el rubio Uzumaki estuviese moviéndose alrededor de Sakura mientras hablaba _quien-sabe-qué_. Algunas veces Naruto se pasaba la mano por el cabello en lo que Sasuke interpretó, una señal de desesperación. Sakura atinó a intentar calmarlo con sus palabras y colocando una mano en su hombro.

Honestamente Sasuke se preguntó cómo rayos no funcionó aquel gesto con Naruto, cuando con Uchiha funcionaba y a las mil maravillas.

Naruto rompió bruscamente el contacto con Sakura, e incluso golpeó varias veces una pared cercana, llegando a resquebrajarla. Sasuke veía a Sakura dudando entre detenerlo o dejarlo desahogarse.

Quizá, pensó Sasuke, Naruto se había enterado del inusual encuentro entre ella y Uchiha. Probablemente estaba recordándole a Sakura todo lo sufrido mientras Sasuke iba en búsqueda de su vacía venganza.

Tal vez Naruto esté pidiéndole a Sakura que lo reconsidere, que Sasuke en cualquier momento podría volver a marcharse, partiéndole el corazón en el proceso como si ella no le importara. Sasuke bufó irritado. Si Naruto le estaba diciendo todo esto a Sakura, el dobe es más dobe de lo que nadie imaginaba. Nadie, quizá Sakura, podría imaginarse cuánto Sasuke le había costado tomar esa decisión.

Por lo que, casi a punto de atacarlo, Sasuke va entre los dos y luego de un par de frases bastantes sarcásticas relacionado a la amistad que _se supone_ existe entre el rubio y el de cabellos azabaches (dejando de paso a un Naruto confundido), el joven Uchiha toma del brazo a Haruno, para alejarla de esas _malas influencias_.

Obviamente perturbada e intrigada, Sakura deja que Sasuke la guíe _sabrá-Kami-donde_, pero al notar que el joven andaba sin rumbo alguno, ella decidió llevarlo a un sitio en donde nadie pudiera interponerse.

Ya lejos de miradas y murmuraciones, la joven le cuestiona su proceder, logrando sacarle frases que no tienen relación alguna, o al menos no lo tenían para Sakura. Porque eso de que _«Él no la va a dejar» «Naruto es un imbécil de primera»_ (Esto ambos ya lo sabían perfectamente), y otras similares, no encajaban en nada de lo que sucedía.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, tomándolo del brazo y jurando que lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus dedos, más aún así, no apartándose de su contacto. Ella repasó mentalmente todo lo sucedido, relacionándolo con lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

Entonces Sakura lo comprendió.

Y Sasuke vio en su rostro formarse una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, que de inmediato se transformó en risa, para convertirse en una carcajada que seguro hasta los de la Arena habían escuchado.

En otras circunstancias Sasuke se hubiese enfadado, a otra persona la hubiese mandado al quinto infierno. Pero Sakura es _su_ Sakura y eso definitivamente le daba muchos privilegios en su existencia.

La joven atinó a pasarse el dorso de la mano que tenía libre, por sus ojos de color verde. Sasuke notó entonces las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado.

Sakura había vuelto a llorar, aunque esta vez de felicidad, una muy grande, tan inmensa e irónicamente a la que él aún no le veía razón de ser. Sasuke la dejó reírse, puesto que aunque no tuviese la remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, si provocaba eso en ella bien podría quedar en la incógnita por el resto de su existencia.

El joven Uchiha sonrió arrogante, en el fondo sabiendo que ella no iba a dejarlo así.

Las risas de Sakura comenzaron a apaciguarse lentamente, Sasuke no se apresuró en acortarlas, a pesar que nuevamente ella estaba poniendo a prueba su límite de paciencia. Ella parecía intuir esto último, porque atinó a deslizar sus dedos por el brazo de él, como si por medio de aquella caricia estuviese sobornándolo para pedirle más tiempo.

Inconscientemente Sasuke notó las diferencias entre este gesto que ella reservaba para él, y el que ella realizaba con el dobe. Un pequeño detalle que calmó más sus inquietudes, aunque aún esperaba la explicación de todo ese asunto en el cual él está completamente perdido.

Sakura finalmente empezó a explicarle a Sasuke el motivo de la desesperación de Uzumaki, por lo visto, el rubio estaba frustrado por haber sido lento, (demasiado) para no darse cuenta de lo que a él le sucedía con cierta jovencita que es integrante del clan Hyūga, teniendo sentimientos no precisamente de amistad.

Sasuke había pensado durante algunas semanas que, malentendido aparte, aquella vez le había fascinado las lágrimas de Sakura, puesto que alimentaban su ego y la seguridad de que, a pesar de todo, ella podría ser feliz con él. Pero bastaron unas semanas más para que la vida le enseñase a Sasuke Uchiha que todos los días iba a realizar nuevos descubrimientos.

Y que seguramente iba a volver a hacer llorar a Sakura.

Esto volvía a llevar al joven Uchiha al meollo del asunto. Ver a Sakura derramando lágrimas por su causa, de cierta manera, lo llenaba de orgullo, aunque debería sentirse un malnacido, infeliz y bastardo.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que él esté hiriendo sus sentimientos sólo por alimentar su ego, esto sí sería una enfermiza forma de _demostrarle_ que _la quiere_. Gracias a Kami que él aún no ha perdido la cordura.

Pero _algo_ tenía Sakura cuando sus orbes verdes brillaban, la forma en que su cabeza caía hacia atrás, dejando algunos mechones rosa por el rostro, sus labios temblando, el sudor confundiéndose con sus lágrimas.

El oxígeno parecía negarse en ingresar a los pulmones de Sasuke, él aún sin saber si era por la desnudez total de Sakura entre sus brazos, el calor de sus cuerpos o la agitación del momento. Sea cualquiera de estos motivos (u otros desconocidos para Uchiha) lo único que él podía expresar en voz alta eran palabras entrecortadas, susurros incomprensibles en cualquier lenguaje y caricias prohibidas para seres que no se aman.

La piel de Sakura se volvía sensible ante las caricias de Sasuke, estremeciéndose, creando fluidos para facilitar la reconquista de su dueño, a quien le pertenece en cuerpo y alma desde hace tiempo que Sakura ni siquiera recuerda qué es la vida antes de Sasuke.

La fémina le daba refugio en su cuerpo, aislándolo del mundo que lo rodeaba, llevándolo a otro mundo que casi parecía irreal; pero no lo era, porque Sasuke lo sentía en su alma, en donde sus sensaciones son reales.

Deslizando sus labios por el cuello que Sakura le entregaba, Sasuke pensó lejanamente que cualquiera diría que él la posee. Curiosamente es todo lo contrario, a pesar de ser él quien generalmente terminaba sobre ella.

Justo este pensamiento acababa de pasar por la mente de Uchiha cuando sintió las firmes piernas de la joven rodearlo, para después aprisionarlo contra ella. Una corriente cálida recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, quizá producto de su propio sudor, o consecuencia de las manos de Sakura deslizándose sobre su piel.

Sus pechos rozaron, provocando miles de sensaciones, todas agradables, expandiéndose entre los dos. Si el placer de él era consecuencia del de ella, o viceversa, nadie podría decirlo.

_¡Kami! ¡Cómo Sakura lo aprisionaba!_

Sasuke sintió el latir acelerado de Sakura en su propia piel, maravillándose al notar la sincronización con sus propios latidos. Él pensó que era lo justo, que él la alterara y excitara tal como lo hace ella con él.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de ella, fascinándose por los mismos, perdiéndose en ellos en cada beso, admitiendo que son el único dulce al que es adicto. Sakura lo entendió, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, por ello se los entrega sin reserva.

Y sintió más lágrimas sobre su rostro.

¿O era el sudor de ambos mezclándose en su piel?

Sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos, intentando recuperar un poco el aire, dándole espacio a él para que también respirase, Sasuke supo realmente qué tipo de lágrimas de Sakura le fascinaban.

Las del placer cada vez que hacen el amor.

Y él iba a volver a hacerla llorar.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *


	3. Fémina

* * *

**Notas iniciales:** Estrés, lo que provocas. Otro honesto SasuSaku para el fandom. Y como una vez conversaba con una de mis queridas amigas, ésta sería la única manera que me gustara el yuri –lol–

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, gran mangaka como pocos en el mundo, aún te adoro y te venero, la idea pertenece a mi cabeza, S pertenece a S.

**Spoilers:** Nah! Esta vez no. Digamos que pasó todo lo que tuvo que pasar y que milagrosamente Sasuke sobrevivió a ello para meterse a las torturas de Hikari xDD Creo que éste es el primer fict de Naruto en que Naruto va a tener una participación más o menos jajajaja aunque ni tanto, lo tengo planeado para otros proyectos.

* * *

**Fémina**

* * *

_«El género femenino de la raza humana es simplemente estúpido»_

Este fue el pensamiento de Uchiha Sasuke mientras una vena brotaba su frente. Generalmente, cuando un ninja catalogado con rango S regresa a su aldea, lo que tienen que hacer es correr es en dirección opuesta al mencionado, no detrás de él haciéndole competencia a la sombra.

Pero no.

Las señoritas (y no tan señoritas) tenían que fascinarse con eso de _peligroso, atractivo, mirada fría, expresión de hastío _(¿acaso no entendían que él realmente les tenía fastidio?) parecía que mientras más Sasuke se las quería quitar de encima, más se pegaban.

Incluso una osada se había metido en _su_ habitación, inundando la misma de un horrible aroma que parecía mezcla de agua azucarada con canela, melocotón, frambuesas y vainilla. Y quizá dos aromas más que Uchiha no pudo identificar.

Aparte de enviar al _usuratonkachi _para que sacara a la tipa (quien sabe qué le habrá dicho, pero la pobre huyó como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio) tuvo que dejar las dos ventanas de su habitación abiertas de par en par, y últimamente ha estado corriendo una ventisca helada que pareciera que uno trataba de dormir en el congelador.

Así que aparte de evitar a las locas mujeres de Konoha (Y pareciera que de otras aldeas además) como plus había pasado insomnio, y ni siquiera podía ir a adquirir sus víveres sin que alguna que otra atrevida que le ofrecía sus _atributos_ (y no se referían a cuestiones culinarias)

Luego se preguntaban por qué él soltaba cada dos por tres un _«Hn»_ antes de desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz.

Incluso se las arregló para que el dobe lo invitara a comer (Y poco o nada le importaba a Uchiha que pensaran que él tenía _otros intereses_ y por eso no le hacía caso a ninguna de las mujeres) y aún así, lo acosaban hasta la hora de la comida.

_Las mujeres son simplemente mal llevadas._

Sasuke bufó irritado al ver cómo en _Ichiraku_ (el dobe tenía que ser) se recalcaba que si no consumían, no podían estar en su establecimiento. Las tipas incluso armaron combos para que les saliera más barato por docena, y el hombre, como comerciante que es, no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Seguro que aquel día vendería más que cuando a Uzumaki lo invitaban a comer.

Incluso el ramen se vendía más caro si se sentaban junto a Uchiha, por lo que al principio lo que fue una batalla para descuentos, se convirtió en una subasta, por quien daba más. Y claro está, sin preguntarle a Sasuke. Naruto se negaba a marcharse, puesto que había pagado por adelantado dos platos de ramen ¡¡Y es un crimen de estado no comerlos!!

Sintiendo que el párpado izquierdo le latía y que las venas le brotaban en los puños, Sasuke se levantó, observando el mar de miradas de diferentes tonalidades anhelantes y suplicantes, prometiéndoles ir por él hasta el fin del mundo.

_También son unas farsantes de primera. ¡¡Todas!! ¡¡Sin excepción alguna!!_

Soltando un _«Kuso»_ nada disimulado, Sasuke dejó en claro el por qué como shinobi era uno de los mejores de su generación, provocando que las tipas volaran en su nube dorada al verlo literalmente desaparecer en una llamarada.

Naruto estuvo a punto de atragantarse de la risa al ver la desesperación del teme. Pero todo gesto de burla se borró de su rostro cuando una chica de melena dorada comenzó a preguntarle qué tan _íntima_ era la relación que mantenía con _Sasuke-san_.

Una corriente de pánico le corrió por toda la médula. Uzumaki rogó que Hinata no se enterara de esos absurdos rumores, porque si no, aparte de _mal llevadas _y _farsantes_ que Sasuke pregonaba cada dos por tres, Naruto iba a agregarles _pervertidas._

_«Este imbécil me deja con su lío de faldas, 'tebbayo»_ pensó irritado Naruto, ignorando a aquella cabeza hueca y disfrutando de los placeres de su vida. _«Sasuke-teme debería realizar la técnica que le _enseñé_, y podría vivir en paz»_

Naruto volví a reír para sí mismo. Sabía que dentro de su mejor amigo existían torbellinos de emociones, desde la irritación por el acoso sexual de las féminas, pasando por no querer pisotear su orgullo Uchiha usando un jutsu _aprendido_ por Naruto (Y todavía _esa_ técnica), hasta el verdadero motivo del fastidio de Sasuke.

Bueno, en honor a la verdad, no es que Sasuke haya específicamente solicitado ayuda a Naruto, aparte de creer ingenuamente que con compañía nadie indeseable se le acercaría; Uzumaki mismo se ofreció a enseñarle su _mega-jutsu_ que lo liberaría de las tipas esas, y le mostró con calma el proceso hasta el desarrollo final.

Sasuke le miró indiferente y soltó un seco _«Hentai»_ con una expresión que seguramente infartaba a sus fans.

Y es que el día en que Sasuke usara aquella técnica, sería cuando él estuviese desesperado. Y un Uchiha nunca, jamás, de ningún modo, de ninguna manera se desespera.

Sasuke soltó otra palabrota al momento en que una tipa _accidentalmente_ trató caer sobre él desde lo alto de un árbol. Y que el cielo lo perdonase, pero él no era ningún príncipe azul en búsqueda de indefensas doncellas a quienes rescatar, por lo que simplemente lo dejó todo a manos de la gravedad.

La risa sarcástica de Suigetsu, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de batallas, hizo que Sasuke volviera la mirada hacia la pobrecita... aunque recordando que quería atraparlo, descartó lo de pobrecita.

– Podrías almacenarlas, ¿sabes? – comentó Suigetsu sin que nadie se lo pidiese – Ya sabes, las tienes resguardadas en una habitación, y en el momento de entrar en batalla, las _invocas_.

–Hn. – fue toda la respuesta que Sasuke dio y al instante siguió su camino, indiferente de la chica quien estaba en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

–Yo podría ayudarte – soltó repentinamente la pelirroja que estaba junto a Suigetsu quien murmuró un burlesco _«Sí, claro»_

El mismo pensamiento de Sasuke, de la misma manera sarcástica, de paso sea dicho.

–Es verdad – refutó Karin quitándose los lentes para mordisquear uno de los extremos. Suigetsu rodó los ojos ante la misma técnica vista por centésima vez en su vida, y por el mismo número de veces, Uchiha volvía a pasar de ella – Si me anunciaras como tu _prometida_, claro está de _manera temporal_ – se apresuró a agregar.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Entre la anterior idea de Naruto y la presentada ahora por Karin ¿Cuál era más absurda? No era porque él se sintiera desesperado, no, claro que no.

En el dado caso que a Sasuke se le ocurriera tener una _prometida_, así sea de apariencias, Karin definitivamente sería la última mujer en todo el planeta. No, ni aunque fuese la última.

Es que ninguna mujer se lo merecía. ¡¡Todas son falsas!!

Curiosamente y muy dentro de sí, la primera que encabezaba la lista de Sasuke en falsedad, era la primera en quien consideraría para hacer pasar por su prometida. Por supuesto, es por la facilidad de _ella_ en engaños, no existía otro motivo. Y él seguiría repitiéndose esto mentalmente, hasta el hastío, aunque nadie lo hubiese preguntado, y peor aún, nadie lo estuviese escuchando.

Todo era tan _molesto_.

–¡Lo he visto todo! – soltó Suigetsu sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Por inercia Sasuke volvió sus ojos azabaches hacia el punto en donde Suigetsu miraba, arrepintiéndose al instante de ello.

Una curvilínea joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba en el techo de una casa de un piso. Sasuke no sabía si era de la generación de él, de años atrás o años posteriores. Seguramente ella ni pertenecía a la aldea, porque las de Konoha aún tienen un poco de dignidad y no andan trepándose en los techos de las casas envueltas en una toalla, aparentemente con nada por debajo.

Y por las intenciones que denotaban, parecía que quería envolverse en una situación _bastante comprometedora_ con Uchiha, para que él _repare su daño_.

¡Hn!

–¡¡Oye tú!! ¡¡Pedazo de zorra!! – gritó Karin

–El burro hablando de orejas – replicó Suigetsu, ganándose tremendo golpe de parte de la pelirroja.

–En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. – anunció la tipa como grito de batalla.

_–Menos mi opinión al respecto –_ murmuró Sasuke más para sí mismo antes de desaparecer en medio de un torbellino de hojas.

Pero Uchiha esta vez no pudo cantar victoria, porque la tipa parecía una kunoichi bastante experimentada, y debía serlo para mantener la toalla sujeta con firmeza mientras lo perseguía. Parecía buscar simplemente el momento ideal para abalanzarse sobre él y quién sabe qué hacer, si gritar para que todos acudieran a ver esa depravación o seguramente violarlo.

¡Ja! ¡Que lo intentara siquiera!

Sasuke estuvo esquivándola por alrededor de quince minutos, asegurándose de tener algunos testigos confiables que notaran esa persecución, por lo que nadie podría condenarlo si cometía asesinato. Al menos iba a tratar de aparentar que fue un accidente.

Sasuke sintió una puntada en el tobillo izquierdo, producto de un objeto alargado punzante que la kunoichi le lanzó y que Sasuke se lo quitó en menos de una milésima de segundo. Soltó otra palabrota por lo bajo, maldiciendo de paso a aquel imbécil que le dijo al mundo que _«del odio al amor hay un paso »_ (porque si queriéndolo, lo ataca...) porque ni de joda la tipa se crea que él la va a elegir luego de este ataque.

–No puede ser que haya fallado – masculló la joven irritada.

Sasuke aprovechó su agilidad al máximo y en un rápido movimiento la aventajó en un par de minutos, pero sin desearlo se acorraló en un callejón con un alto muro, que no le sería complicado de escalar, no obstante a la larga sería darle vueltas al final de la persecución.

Demonios. Iba a tener que hacerlo.

Con un ataque destrozó la muralla, y al instante sus manos se movieron en variados sellos no visibles para el ojo humano común.

La tipa llegó apenas treinta segundos después, insultando peor que hombre al haber perdido de vista a su objetivo.

–¿Y tú qué? – soltó bruscamente la kunoichi, dándole una mirada de desdén a la chica de larga melena negra, ojos de igual tonalidad que no se atrevían a alzar la mirada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Lo viste ¿verdad? Pero es **m.í.o.** Ni te le acerques.

Notablemente incomodándose, la _tímida_ _jovencita_ murmuró algo de que _Sasuke había partido hacia la aldea de la arena en busca de refugio,_ mientras se remangaba la camisa y hacía un nudo en la parte baja de la misma.

La otra pareció analizarlo. Regresó sus pasos lentamente, aún buscando algún indicio de Sasuke, como si la _chiquilla esa_ lo tuviese escondido en medio de sus ropas negras.

Apenas había visto a la tipa desaparecer, Sasuke estuvo a punto de volver a su apariencia normal cuando un grupo de mujeres apareció, prácticamente de la nada. Uchiha se lo pensó mejor, pero no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al notar entre ese mar de mujeres a una de orbes de color esmeralda y cabello rosa. Honestamente, con la tonalidad de su melena sobresale por encima de todas.

La expresión de Sakura no podía decirse si era de alivio o frustración. La joven se mordió el labio inferior, dando paso a las mujeres que la empujaban al avanzar, quedando hacia atrás, mientras aparentemente se dedicaba a buscar a Uchiha. Sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia y sacudió la cabeza.

Sasuke, en su forma fémina, aprovechó ese mar de confusión para salir del sitio, intentando caminar lo más normal posible, pero parecía que el dolor se intensificó más en su tobillo. Por impulso se agachó y soltó un grito que como hombre no se hubiese permitido al sentir en sus dedos los tacones de quien-sabe-quien. Mentalmente Uchiha agregó la palabra _«Arpías»_ a sus descripciones sobre las mujeres.

–¿También estás metida en este lío? – indagó Sakura, haciéndose espacio entre la multitud para acercarse a la chica herida. Los ojos negros la analizaron fijamente, Sakura sintió de cierto modo hasta resentimiento, por lo que atinó a sonreírle nerviosamente. –No me mires así, que no soy tu enemiga. Soy ninja médico y vine porque... bueno, imaginé que tarde o temprano alguien acabaría así.

Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación mientras sus manos invocaban una cantidad pequeña de chakra para aplicárselas a sus manos. Sasuke se dijo mentalmente que todo fue producido por la corriente de energía, que eso fue lo que lo estremeció. Igual, a Haruno le falta mucho para redimirse ante sus ojos.

–Ven, vamos – dijo Sakura, deslizando su brazo por la fina cintura de aquella persona, quien maldijo por no haber hecho que el jutsu tuviese unos centímetros más arriba. Ser más alto que Sakura siempre le había evitado que sus labios estuviesen al mismo nivel, como ahora.

Nuevamente ella le estaba sacando de casillas, por lo que soltó un gruñido de fastidio, provocando que Haruno le mirara extrañamente por un par de segundos.

–¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y atinó a negar con la cabeza, soltando automáticamente un _«Hn»_ lo menos audible posible. Sakura se tensó por unas milésimas de segundo, pero volvió a sonreír e incluso hizo más firme el agarre por la cintura de su paciente.

La de cabellos rosados pareció meditar unos instantes, luego con una risita comenzó a hacerle plática a su acompañante, mientras iban rumbo al hospital de Konoha.

–Como mujer tienes una cintura envidiable – comentó ella, y luego analizó sus palabras mirando hacia arriba. Sasuke quedó fascinado por cómo se reflejaba el cielo en sus ojos, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. –Y si no tienes que soportar una dieta, más aún.

–¡Hn! Como si tener un buen cuerpo lo fuese todo en la vida – soltó Sasuke, extrañamente deseando que su voz no hubiese sonado tan varonil.

Sakura pareció denotar que él estaba hablando como toda una mujer.

–Sí, claro que no todo en la vida es tener un cuerpo escultural – Sakura se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos antes de agregar – Pero cuando lo haces por _alguien especial_ para ti...

Segundos en silencio siguieron a este último comentario. Sasuke odiaba esto de ser mujer, parecía que había creado también un sentido de la curiosidad.

–¿Y tú lo haces por _alguien especial_ para ti?

Sakura rió brevemente y sacudió con la cabeza, logrando decir _«Ya no»_

Esta respuesta no fue del agrado de Uchiha, quien no supo interpretarla debidamente. Estuvo a punto de hacerle otra pregunta más directa, con falta de tacto, pero habían llegado al Hospital.

Sakura firmó en la entrada unos documentos y le dijo a Ino, quien estaba en esos instantes encargada de la recepción, que iba a atender a una accidentada _ligeramente_ grave y que podría llevarle un par de horas. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo pensando si acaso la loca kunoichi quería realmente asesinarlo, para herirlo en un sutil movimiento.

–Deberías dormir un poco – refunfuñó la rubia recogiendo su cabello en un lazo, sin ninguna pizca de sensualidad en sus gestos – Con esa cara de zombie lo que pescarás es un ninja muerto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, completamente divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

–Sai quedó en pasar por aquí para su revisión médica semanal – dijo Sakura en respuesta. Sasuke gruñó inconscientemente, recordando las diversas ocasiones en que sorprendió a ese _reemplazo de quinta_ acompañando a Haruno al Hospital.

La expresión de Ino cambió completamente, a una radiante.

–Estaré aquí un par de horas más – siguió diciendo Sakura – Si te encuentras muy ocupada...

–¡Ni hablar! – refutó Ino antes de que otra persona volviera a soltar un bufido. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y soltó completamente enfadada – Si no conquistaste a Uchiha será tu problema, pero Sai es **m.í.o.**

No transcurrieron dos segundos cuando Ino trató de rectificar sus palabras entre tartamudeos y disculpas.

–No hay problema – replicó Sakura, sonriendo. Luego se volvió hacia su paciente (de paciencia) paciente. –Ven, vamos a verificar qué tan grave es esa herida.

Ino pareció reaccionar y clavó sus ojos azules en la persona que Sakura guiaba a uno de los consultorios.

_«Esa expresión arisca me recuerda a alguien.»_

* * *

Sasuke se soltó de Sakura apenas cruzaron la puerta y se negó rotundamente a que ella le ayudase a subir a la camilla. Suficiente él tenía con sus propios conflictos como para agregarle el ser ayudado como si fuese una doncella inútil.

Sakura sacudió por tercera o cuarta vez la cabeza en aquel día, aunque ya no se encontraba tan divertida como instantes anteriores. Ino solía ser imprudente, en muy raras ocasiones, pero cuando lo era, siempre superaba las anteriores ocasiones.

–Veamos – dijo Sakura, colocándose unos guantes blancos antes de quitarle el zapato (que curiosamente era mínimo un par de tallas más grandes para lo requerido) y examinar el tobillo.

Se notaba una herida ligeramente profunda, nada que un poco de sangre coagulada resolviera, pero habría que verificar que no tuviese consecuencia alguna.

Sakura invocó una cantidad pequeña de chakra, que se internó en la herida, haciendo sobresaltar a su paciente.

–Lo siento– dijo ella a modo de disculpa, evitando mirar sus ojos azabaches, volviéndose de inmediato con la muestra de sangre hacia sus aparatos médicos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a su sobresalto.

–¿A ti... – finalmente pudo decir las primeras dos palabras de la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, pero en vez de tener fluidez para hablar, parecía haberse quedado estancado. Y eso un Uchiha jamás se lo permitiría, por lo que aspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire y habló un poco más alto de lo normal –¿A ti... te gusta Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura detuvo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, mientras sus manos se aprisionaban, para evitar el temblor en las mismas.

–¿Y a quién no? – dijo a modo de respuesta, sabiendo cuán irritante es contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta. –Es el mejor shinobi en estos tiempos.

–¡Hn! ¡Solamente por eso!

Sakura aprisionó más los puños, y tomó todo su autocontrol para evitar hacer o decir algo indebido.

–Es lo que tien…– Sakura respiró profundamente – Es lo que tiene él para ofrecer. Nadie puede acercarse más allá del shinobi.

_–Idiota –_ masculló Sasuke por lo bajo.

Sakura ladeó ligeramente, deseando grabar segundo a segundo cada movimiento de su paciente.

–Sí, idiota también es – dijo ella, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y otra de esas sonrisas que Sasuke había comenzado a odiar desde hace tiempo atrás, desde que él volvió y ella se apartó de su vida.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Sakura volvió a sus análisis y luego de cinco minutos de tenso silencio, regresó con otra de sus sonrisas, menos tensa y falsa que la anterior. Pero igual a Sasuke no le daba un buen presentimiento.

–No es _tan_ grave – dijo Sakura quitándose los guantes blancos e invocando chakra en sus manos parta dirigirla a la pequeña herida y cerrarla – Solamente no podrás usar ningún jutsu por un aproximado de 4 semanas.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, más que asombrado. ¿Y eso **no** era grave? Su expresión pareció decirlo todo, porque la ninja médico siguió explicando:

–Parece que te han insertado una poción bloqueadora de técnicas ninjas – Luego analizó la situación, pensando en voz alta – Es una fortuna que no hayas estado haciendo algún jutsu, porque si hubiese sido así, te hubieses quedado con esa forma por todo este tiempo.

_«Kuso»_

–¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien? – siguió diciendo Sakura, y sonrió nuevamente. Sasuke odiaba esa sonrisa –Te prometo que es algo temporal, sólo será cuestión de algunas semanas.

–¡Hn!

–¡No es culpa mía! – replicó Sakura al tiempo que terminaba de cerrar la herida.

La joven comenzó a llenar unos documentos, seguramente relacionados con la atención médica que le había brindado. Y ahora comenzaría con el interrogatorio de edad, nombre, aldea y montones de cuestiones más que le provocaría una mentira tras otra.

Uchiha Sasuke odia las farsas.

Y para su _bendita_ suerte, ahora está metido hasta el tope en una de ellas gracias al dobe que tiene por amigo. Mentalmente Sasuke anotó buscarse a otro mejor amigo, que tenga mejores ideas.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y comenzaba.

–¡Hmp!... ¿Tengo que responder? – Sakura parecía divertida con la situación. Y esto irritaba más a Sasuke.

¡No! ¡Él no iba a caer en ese juego!

–Tengo que llenar el informe médico – dijo Sakura.

–Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura quedó en silencio unos segundos, como decidiendo si creerle o no.

–¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó Sakura, dando a notar que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que su paciente hablaba, frustrándolo más en el proceso. – Si quieres que te consiga una cita, lo dudo mucho. Es completamente inaccesible.

–¡No es cierto! – respondió él de manera automática.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Actualmente ya no me interesa.

Sasuke deseó descifrar el mensaje oculto ante su voz temblorosa. Pero parecía que tendría que esperar un mes, cuatro semanas, 28 días, seiscientas setenta y dos horas, cuarenta mil trescientos... bueno, la idea se entiende.

Si a cada segundo de incertidumbre del por qué ella _ya no_ está en su vida lo estaba volviendo loco. Y volver a poner el reloj en cuenta regresiva, iba a matarlo.

Debió dejar que Atkasuki lo desmembrara lenta y dolorosamente, la agonía hubiese sido menor.

Esto último pareció meditarlo en voz alta, porque por unos segundos los orbes verdes de la joven expresaron terror.

Sakura dejó las hojas en que estaba realizando sus anotaciones médicas en una mesa cercana a la puerta, y dándole la espalda, buscó dentro de sí misma todas las fuerzas que ya no le sobraban.

–Puedes volver a ser tú mismo cuando quieras. – Apenas había girado la perilla de la puerta cuando el _«¿Nani?»_ de incredulidad de Sasuke la detuvo. – Que te mentí. No tienes nada más que una herida que ya está curada.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, los que Sasuke siempre le daba y los que ella nunca supo descifrar, aunque lo intentase miles de veces y miles de veces se lastimara en el proceso.

–Pensé en desquitarme de ti... por tantas cosas – siguió diciendo Sakura, tratando que no le fallase la voz – Pero he sido una egoísta. Has confiado en lo que te he dicho sin dudar ni un segundo, y te has asustado con la idea de no volver a la normalidad en algunos días.

Sasuke procesaba cada palabra que Haruno expresaba, aprovechando esta última pausa para deshacer su técnica, lográndolo al instante.

_«¡Esta mujer quiere destrozarme las neuronas!»_

–Pero luego de _lo que pasó..._ – Sasuke supo que ella se refería a su exilio de la aldea y los dolorosos años que vinieron luego a ello, incluyendo su _casi.muerte_ a causa de esa batalla, siendo ella mismo quien lo había devuelto a la vida. Sakura no pudo evitar el estremecimiento ante ese detalle_ – ...no mereces que pases nada más._

Sakura ahogó un gemido, deslizando las manos por sus empapadas mejillas, al percatarse de lo quebrada que salió su voz ante su última frase.

–¡Hn! ¡Idiota!

_«Ya lo sé»_ contestó mentalmente, sabiendo que no podría decir ni una sílaba más.

Sakura abrió la puerta del consultorio, o al menos trató de hacerlo, porque la puerta se mantuvo cerrada. Extrañada por el suceso, ella sacudió la perilla, la cual giraba sin inconveniente alguno, e intentó otra vez abrir la puerta, nuevamente sin lograrlo.

Con la visión borrosa apenas pudo distinguir la mano masculina de Sasuke sosteniendo el marco en la parte superior. Se volvió hacia él para jurarle que de ahora en adelante realmente ella no le estorbará en su vida y que se iba a empeñar más en no cruzarse en su camino.

Pero de sus labios no salió más que un débil gemido ahogado por los labios de Sasuke.

Sakura tuvo dentro de sí un torbellino de emociones, desde incredulidad hasta alivio y felicidad, sintiéndose incluso mareada, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta cerrada.

Cuando Sasuke levantó su rostro del de ella, volvió a visualizar esa sonrisa que desde que él tiene uso de razón él había visto, aquella que era sincera, _por causa de él _y _para él._

Deseando contagiarse de esa felicidad que inundó a la kunoichi médica, Sasuke volvió a besarla, con más calma. Después de todo, Sakura le advirtió a la enfermera de turno en recepción que ella iba a demorar un par de horas con su paciente.

Y después él se iba a encargar personalmente que Sakura durmiera plácidamente.

Definitivamente las mujeres son una molestia, según el concepto de Uchiha Sasuke, y Sakura Haruno encabezaba la lista, dejando a las demás a años luz de distancia.

Y por ello, ella sería la matriarca de su (próximamente) restaurado clan.

** Fin del proyecto**

* * *


	4. Primera Vez

**Notas iniciales:** He aquí otro drabble, más corto comparado con los anteriores, pero hecho con muchas ganas n.n Pronto actualizaciones de las otras historias, y quién no quita, más historias xD_ **Spoiler Mode ON** Kakashi! Yeah! ... Lo demás... Kishi te odio xDD fin **Spoiler Mode OFF**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, gran mangaka como pocos en el mundo, te odio y te amo con la misma intensidad xDD. La idea pertenece a mi cabeza, S pertenece a S.

* * *

**Primera vez

* * *

**

No es que Uchiha Sasuke precisamente llevara la cuenta de cada vez que se enfrentó a _determinada circunstancia... por primera vez._

Pero cuando el silencio se vuelve denso, la tranquilidad inunda la habitación, cuando viene la calma después de la tormenta, el joven de apellido Uchiha no puede evitar analizar su vida, aprovechando que su capacidad de raciocinio había decidido regresar luego de repentinamente haberse ido de paseo hace 3 días atrás.

En esta ocasión Sasuke descubrió más detalles, _gota a gota se llena la copa. _Cada vez comprendía más lo que años atrás no podía descifrar con precisión.

_Sakura._

Sus labios automáticamente se curvaron hacia arriba, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo. Después de todo, no es tan importante el tratar de evitar sonreír, porque no existía nadie más en la habitación, y la única persona que pudo haberlo notado, no estaba en condiciones ni de arreglar el mechón rosa que cruzaba su mejilla, así que Sasuke podía darse ese lujo.

Él creció sin familia, concentrándose en el odio y la venganza, con un claro objetivo en su mente, y no _podía _permitirse distracciones de ningún tipo. Por eso no _podía _permitirse delatar sus puntos débiles.

Pero de alguna manera_ – aún indescifrable – _ella logró traspasar sus barreras. Quizá fue desde la primera vez que Sakura se atrevió a invadir _su espacio personal,_ deslizando sus brazos de mujer alrededor del cuerpo de él, diciendo estupideces relacionadas a que _se encontraba bien._ Y para qué negarlo, a Sasuke le irritó esa confianza que ella se tomó. Si sólo lo habían enterrado desde el cuello para abajo, ni que fuese la técnica mortal del mundo shinobi. ¡Tsk! Como si Kakashi realmente hubiese querido matarlo.

_¡Hmp! ¡Infantil!_

¿Entonces por qué se _sonrojó_ en esa ocasión? Sasuke no se atreve a indagar en ello. Sólo admitiría _– y a duras penas –_ que sintió tibias las mejillas, pero... ¡Eso no significa que estaba sonrojado!

Volviendo al punto, esa fue la primera vez que una persona traspasó sus barreras. Muchos años habían transcurrido desde que alguien le había abrazado, que sentir el calor corporal de otro ser, fue muy extraño.

_Como si fuese la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba._

Casi al instante, Sakura también fue la causante de que por primera vez _– en mucho tiempo – _Sasuke perdiera el control de sus emociones, dejando caer la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, para recriminarle por la ausencia de sus padres, aunque un análisis más minucioso del asunto denotaba que esa nunca fue la intención de la chica.

Tras esas primeras veces, siguieron otras más, aunque suena un tanto absurdo, porque no puede repetirse un primer momento.

Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de eso y mucho más.

Sakura fue la primera con quien entrelazó sus dedos, segundos antes de dejar caer su adolorido _– y maldecido – _cuerpo entre los brazos de ella. También fue por ella por quien él liberó aquella maldición, apenas teniendo conciencia de lo que el infeliz de Orochimaru había hecho con él y por Sakura se detuvo en aquella ocasión, borrando con otro de sus abrazos todo signo del sello maldito.

Definitivamente Sakura se estaba volviendo una molestia, no obstante, en ese entonces él aún no se percataba de esto.

Después, por ella, Sasuke llevó su cuerpo al límite. No deseaba ver morir, nunca más, alguien que le importara. Y esto fue lo más cerca que pudo estar una declaración de su parte.

Sasuke aún no comprendía muchas cosas, en aquellos años en que era un crío simplemente actuaba y se negaba a analizar el por qué de sus acciones.

Pero la sombra del pasado acechaba, amenazando con envolver su presente. Mirando una fotografía, Sasuke sopesó las consecuencias de una nueva matanza... _él no lo soportaría. _Mirándolos uno a uno, Sasuke se percató de los lazos que había formado con el equipo siete, identificando con un poco de esfuerzo lo que significaban Naruto y Kakashi en su existencia. Para Sakura sólo tenía una palabra: _«Molestia» _Y no es un calificativo del cual él esté dispuesto a desprenderse. Le gustaba, por ser preciso.

Incluso ella no comprendió por muchos años la matiz y el significado de aquel concepto hasta la primera vez en que él se lo dijo, milésimas de segundos antes de deslizar sus labios sobre los de ella. Esa fue la primera vez en que Sasuke también sintió que el corazón quería escaparse de su pecho.

Al abandonar la suavidad de sus labios, Sasuke notó los orbes verdes de Sakura brillando en comprensión.

_– Me gusta ser tu molestia – _fue el susurro de Sakura, provocándole escalofríos de placer, al chocar su aliento contra el cuello de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ello.

No se lo dijo, más bien se lo _demostró._ Una y otra vez. Sakura estaba fascinada con ello.

De tantas _demostraciones_, una cosa lleva a la otra. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se convirtiera en la primera mujer que amanecía con él, _en **su** cama, _entre **sus** brazos, después de _haber hecho el amor. _ Sasuke conoció el verdadero significado del placer al sentir la suave, resbalosa_ - por el sudor -_ y cremosa piel de Sakura contra la suya propia, ardiente por la pasión, pálida por su genética.

Y no fue _la primera y única vez_ que ella pasaba las noches fuera de su habitación, tampoco muchas de esas ocasiones fue para dormir. Sasuke encontró en ella muchas primeras veces más, cada una fascinante de inigualable manera, como la primera vez que usó la pared de su cuarto de ducha usando sus propias piernas como soporte mientras sus caderas se reencontraban frenéticamente, o la primera vez que descubrió la forma exacta de hacer que la piel de Sakura se estremeciera en menos de cinco segundos. O de aquella inolvidable ocasión en que Sakura contuvo el aire, con los labios temblorosos e hinchados por tantos besos brindados y dados, las gráciles y féminas manos deslizándose por su espalda sudorosa y más abajo.

La vez en que Uchiha escuchó a Sakura decir «_S.a.s.u.k.e-k.u.n»_ con voz roncosa, entrecortada, agitada, susurrante y suplicante, en medio de profundos e incontenibles gemidos, provocando en él el firme propósito de no dejarlo como única vez.

Deslizando una mano por aquel mechón en su rostro, Sasuke lo apartó con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla. Sakura dormía plácidamente, su piel cremosa hacía contraste con la sábana de seda negra sobre la cual ella estaba descansando, confiando ciegamente su integridad física en él.

Otra sonrisa, más satisfactoria que arrogante, se formó en el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke fue entonces consciente que faltan aún muchas _primeras veces_ que Sakura le brindará en el futuro. Al menos ya pasó la angustiante primera vez en que se sintió frustrado por simplemente _verla palidecer y caer_, afortunadamente ocurriendo todo en el Hospital de Konoha, cuando la joven de ojos verdes le entregaba un informe a su sensei, Sasuke la esperaba en el marco de la puerta, pues iba a almorzar. _Tsunade afirmaba que apenas han transcurrido cuarenta segundos, Sasuke moría jurando que transcurrieron horas mientras le reclamaba que hiciera «algo» aunque ni él mismo tuviera idea de qué. _

_Quince minutos después, Sasuke dejaba con cuidado a Sakura en la suave y blanca cama de una habitación del hospital, mientras Tsunade salía con una muestra de sangre de su alumna predilecta. La espera hasta que la rubia llegara con los resultados se le hizo eterna al Uchiha. Al momento de regresar Tsunade, la noticia de Sakura desmayándose ya había corrido por Konoha, provocando 3 hechos simultáneos: Tsunade no aguantando las exigencias de Sasuke, Sakura abriendo lentamente los ojos (desorientada en tiempo y espacio, sin entender por qué su maestra y su Sasuke discutían) y Naruto apareciendo con un plato de ramen, para que _ _Sakura-chan «recuperara energías»._

_Y claro que Sakura las recuperó, porque sacó fuerzas de «__sabrá-Kami-dónde» para correr al pequeño baño de la habitación y vomitar el desayuno. El olor a ramen la mareaba y le provocaba arcadas. Naruto estuvo a punto de ser desintegrado por un chidori, Sasuke se debatía entre ejecutar la técnica o seguir presionando a Tsunade para que le dijera lo que le ocurría a la joven (Y la muy cínica de la rubia se negaba a soltar la información con facilidad, so' pretexto de hacer sufrir al Uchiha)_

Saliendo de sus breves recuerdos, Sasuke deslizó una mano por el vientre de Sakura, olvidándose de la risa burlesca de Tsunade diciéndole que Sakura iba a empeorar, pues todo el proceso lleva un tiempo de nueve meses, días más, días menos.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke iba a convertirse en padre.

_Dolores de espalda, insomnios, antojos, calambres, más desmayos, más náuseas, cansancio, bipolaridad, sensibilidad, nervios, inseguridad, sonrisas, anhelos._

Curiosamente Sasuke se sentía ansioso por vivirlos. Ya había descubierto – con gran satisfacción – que Sakura se vuelve más sensible estando embarazada, todos los sentidos estando más alertas y perceptivos. Desde la forma encantada en que muerde una manzana, como si fuese el más exquisito manjar en todo el mundo, hasta la firmeza con que sus piernas lo envuelven, como si deseara mantenerlo siempre en su palpitante y cálido interior.

Sakura descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, dejando que su mejilla reposara en la palma abierta del Uchiha. Él no pudo evitar el compararla con una felina, casi esperando escucharla ronronear de placer mientras amoldaba su cuerpo en la mejor posición para seguir dormitando. Los labios de ella se entreabrieron de manera automática cuando el pulgar de Sasuke los delineó minuciosamente.

_La calidez que Sakura hizo nacer en el pecho de Sasuke siguió extendiéndose más._

Y cuando Sakura traiga a este mundo a su primer bebé, sólo va a ser el inicio.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


	5. Aletargado

**Notas iniciales: **El estrés y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, él no me deja hacer todo lo que quisiera y yo hago todo lo posible por abandonarlo xD. Fict de esos que parecen ser y no ser, si tienes mucho tiempo leyéndome, aquí otro de mi estilo, si es la primera vez, _welcome to my world *risa nerviosa*_ Fict para el FC SasuSaku de NU en especial para **BlackCatLady** _*Hikari se emociona*_ Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

* * *

**Aletargado**

* * *

La sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, oprimiéndole desde lo más profundo de su ser, casi dejándola sin aliento.

_«Las peleas nunca traen nada bueno.»_

Sakura ignora si lo dijo en voz alta, a pesar de sentir sus labios moverse. No, seguramente no hizo, y es el miedo que la hace temblar de pies a cabezas. La joven incluso no se percata del rubio que corre hacia ella. Sus orbes claros sólo se encargan de memorizar cada mínimo detalle del otro joven que está a tan a escasos pasos.

Las miradas se encuentran, y aunque Sakura sabe que Sasuke se ve reflejado en sus ojos verdes, no puede sonreír en respuesta. El aire se niega a llegar a sus pulmones al ver cómo Sasuke está paralizado.

Ella hubiese deseado reprocharle. Se supone que él, siendo de los más grandes y poderosos ninjas con toda esa técnica y agilidad que lo hacen temible como enemigo, debió esquivar aquel ataque, y no quedarse estático, (quien sabe por qué motivo, _los ojos de Sakura se volvieron acuosos, nublando su visión) _y menos aún dejando que sus ropas se manchen de sangre.

Sakura no pudo soportarlo, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía malherido. _No esta vez simplemente no lo resistiría._ Las piernas le fallaron y la oscuridad inmediatamente se adueñó de ella.

De lo siguiente que Sakura fue _consciente_ era que estaba en su cama, sintiéndose débil física y emocionalmente. Quería llorar y no podía hacerlo, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería... quería tantas cosas; pero al final ya nada importa.

_Sasuke había muerto._

Las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus pensamientos, sin poder asimilarlo. Aunque todo apuntaba a ello, aunque todos lo decían camuflando con palabras neutrales, intentando menguar el dolor, no darle la importancia que ella veía.

¿De qué le habían servido tantos años de aprendizaje en medicina? Si al momento de ver a Sasuke herido inexplicablemente se había desmayado. Un acto involuntario que se reprochaba con amargura, porque seguramente otros se olvidaron de revisarle una herida que se infectó, o tal vez porque lo odiaban..._ Sakura suspiró, encogiéndose más en su sitio... _o porque realmente a nadie le importaba tanto Sasuke como a ella.

La puerta se abrió y ella no se inmutó. De cierta manera la joven tenía la sensación que _era una escena que se repetía desde hace algunos días atrás_.

–Ya es hora de que te levantes – reprochó Ino, golpeando uno de sus pies en el suelo para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, o seguramente buscando una reacción que no obtendrá.

Sakura podía imaginarla de brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante. En otras circunstancias esto hubiese servido para llenarla de energía y querer ganarle en lo que sea que a la rubia se le ocurriera, pero eso fue hace ya tiempo, cuando _Sasuke aún estaba bajo ese mismo cielo y existía la esperanza de volver a verlo, por lo que ella debía mantenerse viva_.

Ahora la joven de apellido Haruno adoptó la misma actitud que había estado desde que supo que _él_ _había muerto._ Ajena a la realidad, desgastando sus neuronas por Sasuke, pensando en miles de _«_S_i tan solo...»_, reprochándose, anhelando que no sea verdad.

El ruido de la ventana fue lo que rompió el silencio de la habitación. Por el suave _«Naruto»_ murmurado de Ino, Sakura se enteró que había llegado su amigo.

–¡Naruto, háblale! – Exigió de inmediato Ino – Dile que ya no puede seguir así.

Uzumaki inspiró una fuerte cantidad de oxígeno, y demoró en dejarlo salir. El rubio nuevamente volvía a ser la única persona en toda la aldea (y seguramente en todo el mundo ninja) que sabía lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo. No era como dar la vuelva a la página y hacer como si todo lo que es e implica Uchiha Sasuke desapareciera y nunca hubiera existido.

Sakura deseó dormir por una vez en ese periodo ocho horas consecutivas, pero al cerrar sus párpados volvía la imagen de Sasuke ante ella y en algunas ocasiones Sakura parecía detectar una pizca de angustia en las masculinas facciones pero al instante lo atribuía a que su mente comienza a agregar detalles inexistentes.

Ignorándoles, Sakura siguió con su mirada fija en el marco de la foto que se tomó hace tantos años atrás, recorriendo cada rasgo de la expresión de enojo de Sasuke, como si no se lo supiese de memoria. A lo lejos escuchaba a Ino reclamando y Naruto simplemente escuchando. No se percató cuando la rubia se cansó de su monólogo, mucho menos la sintió partir.

Pudieron pasar horas desde que la habitación quedó en silencio. Con Ino parloteando, a Sakura se le hacía más fácil ignorarla y sumirse más en sus emociones, pero Naruto, quien seguía ahí en silencio, comprendía el dolor de ella, lo cual la hacía más consciente de la pérdida, porque Sakura también era consciente lo que Naruto perdió.

La joven apenas lo observó decaído, cabizbajo, con la mirada tan perdida como la de ella. Que él le comprendiese fue un alivio, por lo que ella se atrevió a señalar lo obvio:

–_No me vas a pedir que siga adelante._

Si Naruto la escuchó no dio muestras más que sentarse en el borde de la cama y ocultar el rostro entre las manos antes de dejar que el llanto se exteriorice. Sakura deseó poder también desahogarse, pero sus ojos se mantenían acuosos, con un _algo inexplicable _encerrando las lágrimas.

_Ella tan sólo parpadeó._

Sakura creyó que no había dormido ni un instante, pero al abrir los ojos notó que sombras nocturnas envolvían el retrato de su equipo siete. Curiosamente el reflejo de la luna jugó con la fotografía, cayendo en Sakura toda la luz, haciéndola resplandecer. Y ese mismo fulgor le brindaba sombras a Sasuke. _Irónicamente _ese brillo ya no existía en Haruno Sakura.

Sin embargo, luego de días sin reaccionar ni moverse, Sakura sobresaltó al descubrir una rápida y deslizante sombra ocultando fugazmente el retrato. De no ser porque ella distinguió la forma de la sombra no hubiese volteado.

Pero, al volverse hacia la ventana, _no había nada_, o al menos eso le mostró su poco acostumbrada visión nocturna.

La sensación de pérdida volvió a ella. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta (seguro que Naruto la dejó así) y probablemente fue algún ave que se deslizó frente a la misma. Sakura sintió el frío llegarle hasta los huesos, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma, aún así pensaba una y otra vez si debía abandonar el lecho para ir a cerrar la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron más a la oscuridad, fue entonces que _lo_ _descubrió._

–_Sasuke-kun._

Su nombre salió de manera automática, susurrante y anhelante. Una parte pequeña de su raciocinio trataba de alertarla que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

_Él no puede estar ahí._

_..._

_Él estaba muerto._

Sakura trató de incorporarse, pero no logró hacerlo por sentir pesado todos sus músculos. Aunque la idea sonara absurda sentía como si hilos invisibles la tuviesen atada. Para más irrealismo de su situación, ella sintió un dolor en su lado derecho, a la altura de la vena de la muñeca, era un dolor soportable y puntiagudo. _Respirar también le dolía_ _el pecho, el alma._

_«Vámonos__»_

Justo en ese instante a Sasuke _se le ocurre acercársele._ Y en contra de su voluntad, los párpados de Sakura se cerraban. Quiso llorar por la frustración, porque al menos en sueños (o delirios) volvía a verlo y la penumbra volvía a adueñarse de ella.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, distinguió a Ino ordenando unos libros mientras refunfuñaba sobre la terquedad de _la frentona _de seguir postrada en su cama. En esta ocasión su rubia amiga no estaba sola, venía acompañada de otra muchacha quien deslizó una suave sábana sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Los ojos verdes se posaron brevemente en Hinata, quizá esperando encontrar pena o lástima pero no la preocupación que la otra mostraba. De haber estado con menos estrés mental, Sakura hasta se hubiese sentido arrepentida de su terquedad de no abandonar la cama. Apenas ella registró que estaban las dos jóvenes en su cuarto y sus pensamientos volvieron nuevamente hacia Sasuke, su mirada perdiéndose en el sitio en que anoche había estado él, aunque sólo en su mente existía.

Hinata sobresaltó al escuchar cómo la ventana se abría. Por el reproche de Ino, cualquiera menos Sakura, se daba cuenta que era Naruto. Y como si no hubiese estado dando reproches a diestra y siniestra, Yamanaka comenzó otra ronda de reproches siendo el tema central Haruno.

La aludida siguió ignorándolos, aparte del sopor que la invadía constantemente. Ahora temía cerrar los ojos y volver a ver a Sasuke. No lo quería de esa manera, _ilusoria y falsa, sólo en sus sueños_.

–Y entonces...¡Te vas a podrir en esa cama! – refunfuñó Ino doblando y desdoblando por enésima vez los pétalos de los geranios de color rojo escarlata.

–Ino-chan estás exagerando _–_ replicó Hinata al momento en que colocaba el arreglo floral lejos del alcance de la rubia.

–Es ella la que...

–Sakura-chan necesita descansar. No la molestes _–_ replicó Naruto, tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero se le notaba la voz tensa.

–Ustedes no entienden _– _rebatió Ino apenas volteando a darles una fugaz mirada.

Hinata se acercó a Sakura y _nuevamente_ deslizó una sábana sobre el cuerpo de la chica, quien permanecía sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

Sakura contuvo el aire, reuniendo el valor para agradecerle a Hinata. Sin embargo, por más que trató, las palabras no salieron de sus labios, sólo atinó a encogerse más en sí misma y darles la espalda.

_Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando calmar el latido en su sien._

Al volverse hacia ellos para pedirles que la dejaran sola, la habitación estaba nuevamente en penumbras, con la luz de la luna deslizándose por esa ventana que _otra vez_ estaba abierta.

El labio inferior de la fémina tembló _al distinguirlo esta vez con mayor nitidez._ Los latidos en su pecho fueron tan fuertes que hasta sentía que le dolía, y el pulso en su cuello se aceleró. Ahora que estaba ahí, _así sea producto de sus delirios, _Sakura se reprochó ¿Cómo había pensando no volver a verlo?

Sasuke se acercó cuidadosamente, Sakura sentía que los ojos le ardían por la emoción.

Decidida estaba a quedarse despierta... _o dormida,_ aún no tenía claro en qué punto se encontraba. Pero su Sasuke-kun estaba ahí. ¿Qué más daba si era el cielo o el infierno?

Sakura se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de Sasuke deslizando unos mechones rosas detrás de su oreja, ella se sentía tan fría y él tan caliente. _Curioso_, cualquiera hubiese jurado que era todo lo contrario.

Sakura pudo observar la intensidad de su mirada. Casi creyó que leía las emociones del Uchiha, esas que siempre ocultaba bajo su máscara de indiferencia. Casi parecía poder ver en él _angustia, ansiedad, desolación._

_«Ven conmigo»_

Sakura sintió que el abismo se abría en la boca de su estómago, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y arrastrándola a _sabrá-Kami-dónde_. Los labios de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre los suyos con lentitud, como si los acariciase.

Ella supo que no debía cerrar los ojos, pero fue inevitable cuando el beso se profundizó.

Al abrir los ojos, un nuevo día asomaba por la ventana, aunque Sakura juraba que no había transcurrido ni diez segundos. Se sintió con esa extraña sensación de tiempo perdido que se escapó entre sus manos como si hubiese sido agua.

Si alguna vez en esos angustiantes instantes Sakura se hubiese planteado levantarse, sería ese preciso instante. Pero _algo se lo impedía._

–_Sasuke-kun _–su nombre se perdió en la desolada habitación. Ni siquiera Ino había ido a soltarle su regaño número trescientos.

Alzó las manos, sintiéndose literalmente atada a la cama, punzadas dolorosas ahora en el dorso de las manos. Miles de ideas rondaban la mente de Sakura, y cuando una en especial cruzó su mente inhaló una profunda cantidad de aire. _Extrañamente no le dolía respirar_, y Sakura lo tomó como un signo de que estaba pensando lo correcto.

_La siguiente ocasión en que viese a su Sasuke-kun no lo dejaría ir. Se iría con él, así fuese al mismo infierno._

* * *

La ansiedad de Sakura pudo bien haberla matado antes de llegar a _encontrarse nuevamente _con Sasuke-kun. A veces le daba la impresión que anochecía y amanecía eternamente, y no había vuelto a verlo, por más que dormía, o eso creía que hacía Sakura.

A veces ella creía volverse loca, pues parecía escuchar a Ino lejanamente, quizá desde la ventana de abajo, pero Sakura no se asomaba. Otras podía sentir como si alguien la arropase, pero no existía nada ni nadie.

Los orbes verdes miraban el techo de la habitación, como si estuviese empeñada en aprendérselo de memoria, luego volvía su mirada hacia las paredes, poniendo especial empeño en donde solía ver a Sasuke aparecerse, pero nada ocurría.

Inconscientemente Sakura comenzó a percatarse que no tenía hambre, habiendo transcurrido tantos días, y su cuerpo no reclamaba alimento. Se supone que debía morir, pero seguía manteniéndose con vida.

Hasta que llegó el momento. Sakura pudo sentirlo a la perfección, a pesar de que la noche ya se había adueñado de la habitación y ni el fulgor de la luna brindaba una pizca de luz. Envuelto por la oscuridad, la sombra de Sasuke se acercaba hacia ella.

_«Toma mi mano»_

Ella lo haría con ganas, si él tan solo deslizara la masculina mano del rostro de la fémina hacia una de sus manos. Sakura trató de alcanzarlo, pero el pinchazo en su dorso se hizo más intenso.

A Sakura le pareció una eternidad alcanzarlo, y no pudo evitar un suspiro tembloroso cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke tocar los suyos. Incluso en la oscuridad la joven observó un brillo en los orbes oscuros.

_«Eso es... tómame»_

Los labios aún temblorosos fueron calmados con una sutil caricia, dejando en ellos el sabor mentolado de Sasuke, con una extraña calidez. Sakura sintió sus ojos picarle. No quería cerrarlos, no quería llorar, no quería dejar de verlo. Ella juraba que si parpadeaba siquiera, Sasuke se esfumaría.

_«Aprieta mi mano, Sakura»_

Lo siguiente escapaba de toda lógica. Sakura trató de cerrar sus dedos alrededor de los de Sasuke y un dolor intenso comenzó a invadirla, como si su alma tratase de escapar de su cuerpo. Inspiró una cantidad profunda de aire, sintiendo la vida fluir por su cuerpo. Se sintió partida en dos, en alejarse de Sasuke _para siempre_ o seguir con él.

_«Apriétame»_

Sakura creyó que si no lo hacía, moriría mentalmente. Pero si lograba hacerlo, estaría con Sasuke, esta vez sí de manera definitiva, en el infierno, limbo o donde sea que se encuentre él. Con una última inspiración de aire, Sakura dobló los dedos entorno a la mano de Sasuke, esperando el final.

A lo lejos escuchó el lejano grito de Ino diciendo su nombre con un ahogado «_No es posible_.»

–_Haz silencio –_ Sakura reconoció el reproche de Naruto.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de dos formas doradas, una de ellas se transformó en Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, la otra en Ino, quien estaba sollozando sin poder controlarse. Por unos instantes de terror Sakura creyó que Sasuke había desaparecido, volviéndose hacia en donde estaba.

_Y ahí seguía, con sus dedos entrelazados. La expresión atónita de Sasuke pronto se transformó en satisfacción, y no tardó en convertirse en orgullo._

Ino secó con brusquedad sus propias lágrimas y empujó a Sasuke para comenzar a revisar a Sakura. Haruno soltó un quejido porque en el abrupto movimiento el catéter en su mano rasgó un tanto su piel.

De haber estado con sus sentidos coordinados, Sakura hubiese detectado histeria en Ino. La rubia observó el pequeño daño y resopló lo más indignada que pudo.

–Ya has hecho todo que podías hacer, te puedes retirar.

Sasuke volvió a su máscara de indiferencia para todo el mundo, pero Sakura, quien apenas reparó en unas zonas verdosas y moradas en su blanca piel, detectó una expresión que ya había visto con anterioridad hace tantos años.

Él salió de la habitación.

–¡No debiste sacarlo de aquí! _–_ reclamó Naruto, conteniendo la ira en cada palabra suelta. Ino lo ignoró, pero si algo sabía hacer el rubio a la perfección era sacar las emociones de otra persona, y Yamanaka no iba a ser la excepción _–_Sasuke logró lo que todos, **incluida tú**, no pudimos hacer.

–¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!

Lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos azules de Ino. Porque no pudo superar a  
Sakura, porque estuvo a punto de morir y no pudo salvarla, porque Sasuke se quedó por ella. No sabía aún si estar aliviada, celosa o frustrada. Era un revoltijo de emociones.

Miró a Sakura, y decidió que todos iban a ignorar sus lágrimas, por lo que hizo que nada había ocurrido y se dispuso a examinarla. Sakura no pudo levantarse, la habitación le daba vueltas.

La rubia hizo algunas anotaciones en la historia clínica de Sakura, y después se encerró en el cuarto de baño, para refrescarse.

Naruto volvió sus ojos hacia Sakura, y cómo ella aprisionaba la mano que había estado enlazada con la de Sasuke.

–_Sasuke se va a ir –_ susurró Sakura, su voz roncosa por tanto tiempo sin haber sido usada. No le estaba pidiendo que lo impidiera, ni tampoco le suplicó promesas eternas. Aunque se destrozara nuevamente el alma, lo dejaría ir.

Sakura se recostó en la cama, mirando la habitación, siendo cada vez más consciente que ella era la que estuvo a punto de morir.

–_Pensé que Sasuke estaba muerto –_ a Naruto le costó un poco comprender los largos susurros de Sakura _–Y creí que al tomar su mano, yo moriría... para estar con él._

Naruto salió de la habitación, Sakura no se percató de esto.

* * *

Kakashi seguía con el bolígrafo deslizándose entre sus dedos, aparentemente perdiéndose en el camino de la vida.

Con su ojo descubierto volvió su mirada hacia el joven de apellido Uchiha, oficialmente el único. Sin poder evitar preocuparse como un padre, se preguntó si no se le habían infectado alguna de las heridas, puesto que veía a Sasuke un poco más pálido de lo normal. Casi pareciera que el menor temiese del poder de Kakashi, pero eso sería simplemente absurdo. Si fuese por poderío, ahora mismo Sasuke fuese candidato ideal para el puesto de Kage... _Kakashi sonrió internamente..._ claro está, con Naruto peleándole hasta su último aliento.

Hay situaciones inevitables.

Como la de Sasuke aún siendo repudiado en la aldea, la obviedad de marcharse lejos, el cómo no pide permiso sino que informa que ya tomó la decisión.

Como también la espera a que el Team 7 vuelva a estar reunidos, físicamente claro está, porque los lazos que tanto Sasuke se empeñó en romper, seguían ahí, fuertes a pesar de los golpes sufridos.

Y hablando de golpes, Sakura recibirá otro emocional, cuando se entere que Sasuke se marcha _nuevamente_, y justo cuando ella logra salir de su estado de coma. _ ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!_

A Sasuke no le supo bien la mirada de entendimiento que repentinamente Kakashi le dirigió, pero orgulloso como es, no pidió ni dio explicaciones. Sea lo que sea que haya pensado Kakashi, Sasuke estaba seguro que uno de sus más grandes secretos estaba oculto para siempre. Nadie podía saberlo, porque nadie lo sospechaba.

Sin siquiera un gesto de asentimiento, Sasuke se volvió hacia la salida.

–Hay cosas que como kage no puedo evitar – las palabras de Kakashi lograron detenerlo antes de tocar la manija de la puerta – De haber tenido los conocimientos de Tsunade-sama, sin duda alguna Sakura -chan no hubiese estado tantas semanas en coma.

Kakashi pudo haber estado a solas en la habitación, no se escuchaba ni siquiera el respirar de Sasuke.

–Aún así, en mi posición puedo influir en muchas situaciones. Sabes que tienes un hogar aquí, aunque no lo quieras.

Sasuke casi pudo escuchar _«al igual que tus lazos»_ pero Kakashi no lo expresó.

Al abrir la puerta, los azules ojos del Uzumaki lo fulminaban. Directo como nadie, claramente le estaba reclamando, _justo ahora que Sakura había despertado,_ le hace caso a la histérica de Ino. Naruto no lo comprende. Y Sasuke definitivamente no se lo iba a explicar.

El joven Uchiha comenzó a andar, cruzándose en su camino con la heredera Hyuuga, pasando de largo. Naruto vio a Hinata fugazmente y la hubiese saludado, de no ser porque Sasuke aceleró el paso.

–Es una lástima que no pienses quedarte – Naruto también aceleró sus pasos, su voz haciendo ecos por los pasillos vacíos de la Torre de Hokage, internamente el rubio maldijo por ver la espalda de Sasuke y no poder analizar cada reacción a sus siguientes palabras – No estarás presente para mi boda con Sakura-chan.

Entonces el rubio pudo verlo. Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente y por una milésima de segundo el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensó, luego volvió a la normalidad, como si hubiese sido una posibilidad que Sasuke alguna vez haya considerado. Curiosamente el encogimiento de hombros de Sasuke no fue tan natural, pero no fue la reacción que Naruto esperaba ver. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

–Sí, nos casaremos, aunque antes tengo que decírselo – Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto quien tuvo incluso el descaro de reírse, tomándose las costillas que seguramente ya imaginaba que Sakura le quebrará cuando le proponga matrimonio – Me voy a tener que esforzar mucho, mucho 'ttebayo

Sasuke parecía querer decir que ya se lo esperaba, pero las palabras parecían no poder formarse en su mente.

–Claro está que ella no sentirá que lleno su existencia, pero fiel como es, cumplirá su devoción en nuestro matrimonio, y quizá luego de un par de retoños, yo decida la separación.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a Naruto, quien demostró por centésima vez en su existencia salir con ideas más absurdas.

–Entonces _cejotas _podría aprovechar la ocasión, una linda mujer con dos hijos para cuidar. Sakura-chan podría estarlo pensando. Con el tiempo y la tenacidad de Lee, ella aceptaría.

No pudo, por más que Uchiha trató de evitarlo, no pudo calmar el latido de su párpado izquierdo.

–Quizá antes de la boda Sakura-chan dudaría, entonces _cejotas_ con lo buena gente que es, la dejaría en libertad. Sakura-chan buscaría entonces al hombre de su vida en alguien más _serio, un bastardo que piense que los demás no le llegan a los talones..._ ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Neji es así!

Uchiha no se percató en el momento en que una de sus manos se volvió puño, ni tampoco cómo aquel puño se encajó en la boca del estómago de Naruto interrumpiendo algo sobre Hyuuga y Sakura.

Naruto tosió un par de veces antes de tocarse la zona afectada y comenzar a reír. Sasuke sentía la respiración errática y el pulso debajo de su párpado calmarse un poco.

–Agradezco que ella no te interese. No tengo ganas de estar encerrado en el hospital.

El otro bufó irritado.

–¡Hablabas estupideces! –Sasuke soltó con amargura – ¡Una tras otra y no parabas!

Para reafirmar esto, según el punto de vista de Sasuke, Naruto soltó una simple palabra.

_«Llévatela»_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en clara respuesta negativa pero Naruto lo ignoró y comenzó a soltar ideas conforme se iban formando en su mente.

–Podría decir que fue una misión especial de altísimo secreto. Y como sabes que voy a ser el próximo Hokage, cuando Kakashi se jubile, por eso también sabes que no te conviene desobedecerme.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja segundos antes de responderle irónicamente:

– Y claro está, que para esta misión voy a llevarme a una kunoichi-médico que ni siquiera se puede mantener de pie.

Naruto se encogió de hombros como respuesta. No pudo evitar pensar cuando Sakura le contó que Sasuke se _iba otra vez_, antes ella había creído que Sasuke había muerto, deseando morir también en ese instante en que le tomaba la mano.

Una mueca de entendimiento cruzó por el rostro del rubio.

–Podrías al menos preguntarle si ella quiere ir.

Esta vez Sasuke no le respondió. Naruto supo que se lo estaba pensando, o al menos que ya tenía una respuesta pero siendo el Uchiha que es, cree que no le compete a nadie más que a él mismo.

Naruto dio un giro en sus propios pies hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sasuke.

–Sea lo que sea que decidas... sé que volveremos a vernos. – apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando el rubio sintió la necesidad de aclarar – Y si no haces lo que debes, júralo por tu vida que buscaré que nos encontremos antes de lo debido.

Con la visión periférica notó como Naruto se apartaba más y más, a paso lento y calmado. Después de ello Sasuke no fue consciente de nada más que sus pensamientos debatiendo contra las palabras del rubio.

–¡Tsk!

_Ese imbécil no comprendía._

Sakura ya había pasado demasiado dolor, demasiada amargura, y Naruto lo propone como si llevársela sería el premio más maravilloso del mundo.

_Eso sin contar que Sasuke ya se lo había propuesto algunas veces. No era culpa de él que Sakura en ese instante no estuviese en condiciones de responderle, él hubiese aceptado que mil veces le dijera «No», con tal de volver a ver su verde mirar._

Sasuke sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en clara negativa.

Ella merece algo mejor que un bastardo como Uchiha Sasuke. Ella lo olvidará con el paso del tiempo y al escuchar su nombre será como un mal recuerdo. Ella saldrá adelante y será feliz de la manera que corresponde, sin lágrimas de por medio, con brazos que la llenen de calor y no que la envuelvan con un pasado lleno de sangre.

El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, dándole al cielo tonadas rojizas. Sasuke supo que era el momento en que debía marcharse.

* * *

Ino agarró con brusquedad a Naruto del cuello de la camisa, parloteando histéricamente, haciendo llegar al rubio a la clara conclusión que nunca, nunca en su vida llegaría comprender a las mujeres: primero estaba Sakura con su aceptación de dejar ir a Sasuke aunque con ello se quebrase su alma, luego Hinata le sonrió temblorosamente diciendo _«Felicidades, Naruto-kun» _y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle el por qué, viene Ino a zarandearlo.

Y eso que aún no le había dado el primer bocado a su ramen. ¡La vida no es justa!

–¿Me estás escuchando? – reclamó Ino, irritándose más al ver a Naruto rascarse nerviosamente el cuello. Él buscó ayuda en Hinata a ver si ella comprendía algo, pero la otra ya se había marchado.

Naruto retrocedió fragmentos de frases en su mente, que Ino la había buscado, que estaba todo ahí.

...

No, él no comprendía.

–¿Y buscaste bien?

Ino no pudo contener dos gruesas lágrimas que se liberaron de su prisión azul.

–_Sakura no está..._ – musitó ella.

De inmediato Naruto comprendió el asunto, siendo inevitable que una sensación de nostalgia se instalara en la boca de su estómago.

¡Rayos!

¡Iba a echarlos mucho de menos!

–¡Hay que buscarla, hay que rastrearla! ¡Apenas y puede caminar! ¿No entiendes?

Naruto tomó los palillos y envolvió en ellos una gran cantidad de fideos. Claro que él entendía, y por lo que Ino le estaba diciendo, lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

En algunos años, luego de su día ajetreado como Hokage, se sentará bajo la copa de un árbol, para contarle a su ahijado cómo le habló al terco de su padre para que vaya en busca de su madre.

Y cómo disfrutará relatar cada palabra.

* * *

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y tuvo una extraña sensación de _deja-vú_ cuando sus orbes verdes se encontraron a Sasuke arrimado contra la pared, observándola detenidamente. Le costó algunos segundos reaccionar e inspeccionar su contorno, soltando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio al descubrir que no era su cuarto ni la habitación del hospital.

De manera automática Sasuke se acercó hacia ella, _como había sido siempre en su estado de coma, _y acarició los labios de ella con los suyos propios en señal de silencioso saludo. Sakura apenas pudo registrar el hecho, parpadeando un par de veces, asimilando que no lo había soñado, que _nunca_ lo había imaginado.

Bueno... no todos los secretos pueden mantenerse ocultos por toda la eternidad.

Sasuke comenzó a apartarse del rostro de la fémina hasta que sintió los suaves dedos deslizándose por su piel. La expresión de Sakura era una clara interrogación y él atinó a curvear hacia arriba las comisuras de su boca, tan sutilmente que si ella no lo hubiese visto entonces no lo hubiese detectado.

Él nunca le diría que su boca le tentaba a saludarla de esa manera, quizá con el paso de los años ella lo comprendería. Tampoco la llenaría de palabras dulces ni le prometería que de ahora en adelante todo sería dicha y armonía; por el contrario, apenas comenzaba el camino, y aún sabiendo que ella podía avanzar sin él, él jamás hubiese conseguido esa calma que tiene con ella.

Porque en algo el dobe de Naruto tenía razón: Uchiha Sasuke era un maldito bastardo, sólo faltó agregarle que también era jodidamente egoísta.

La observó cerrar los ojos, aún con rastro de sueño porque él la tuvo toda la noche sobre su espalda, avanzando sin tener piedad de la debilidad física que ella aún presentaba.

Él era lo último que Sakura veía antes de dormir. Sasuke se encargaría que así fuese de ahora en adelante.

**Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
